The Song's Return
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: Fifth installment in Song for None, some of the characters are back and there are plenty new. A fatefull twist of events happens that just may bring happier times back to Mirkwood, or could it be the beginning of more misery.
1. Prologue

The Song's Return

Prologue

Legolas sat in his room staring out the window, though it had been over a year since the disaster and the death of his beloved he still thought about her and the others that were lost in the fight.

"Legolas?" Nilhisie stood in the doorway watching his friend.

"Come in, Nilhisie." Legolas turned to his friend, "How are the boys doing?"

"About as good as they can be doing, they certainly are keeping your father busy though." Nilhisie answered and sat on Legolas's bed, "I still miss her sometimes you know?"

"I know how you feel, I miss Nu-, I miss her a lot too." Legolas could still not bring himself to say Nuquer's name.

"I still think that some day she will come back here." Nilhisie absent mildly played with a tassel on the end of Legolas's bed.

"To be honest with you, I still think that Flora will come back some day as well." Legolas confessed, "There is a good chance she will come back to see her boys again."

"I know I just wish she would hurry." Nilhisie sighed and stood up, "Are you coming to dinner now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Legolas stood and followed Nilhisie out of the room.

Legolas paused outside of Nilhisie's twin's room, "Let's check in on the boys."

"That will make them happy." Nilhisie smiled and followed Legolas in the room. The two boys were both in two matching beds set beside each other.

"Hi, Cyngwen, Meriawen, how are you two doing?" Legolas stood at the foot of the two beds.

"Prince Legolas, we're so glad that you came to see us." Cyngwen smiled from under his covers. The nurse came over to give each boy a drink.

"How are they doing today?" Legolas asked in an undertone. The nurse frowned and looked up at Legolas, "I can't lie to you, prince, they are not doing any better. I must inform you that they are getting worse and it's our belief they don't have much time left here with us." The nurse looked down at the floor and stood quietly for Legolas to drink this news in. Legolas turned to Nilhisie who nodded showing he had already heard the news about his sons.

"Their mortal sickness has taken over them, they haven't chosen strongly enough to be elfin and we can't help them as mortals." The nurse shook her head and walked back over to the cupboard filled with ointments and lotions. Legolas let out a long sigh and turned to leave the room, "Good night boys, sweet dreams." Legolas smiled at both of them trying to give them a hopeful look. Nilhisie kissed each of his sons on the forehead and left with Legolas.

"It seems like nothing but heartache since that day." Legolas mentioned to Nilhisie.

"I just don't know what went so wrong." Nilhisie pondered and the two continued on to the dining hall.

"Do you know where you're going?" Larowen called out to Flora.

"Yes, I couldn't forget this way after a million years of change." Flora called back to Larowen.

"Ok, well how long before we finally get somewhere with a nice warm bath?" Larowen asked with a smile.

"We should be there by nightfall, if we don't run into any problems." Flora smiled happily.

"So, are you going to explain to me why you are coming here?" Larowen urged her horse forward to match the stride of Flora's.

"I need to go back and visit old friends." Flora smiled.

"Who do you know in Mirkwood?" Larowen asked.

"You'll see." Flora laughed, "Why do you want to go to Mirkwood?"

"I'm just searching." Larowen laughed along with Flora.

"So we're just two strangers who don't want to tell our stories then are we?"

"Seems to be that way doesn't it." Larowen smiled at Flora, "I'm really glad I met you and I'm really glad you are taking me to Mirkwood."

"You're very welcome, I needed you to come along."

"Well, good, just don't leave me once we get there." Larowen joked with Flora and the two rode on into the slow setting sun.

It was just after dark when Flora stopped her horse just outside the entrance to the dark uninviting woods of Mirkwood.

"This is Mirkwood?" Larowen asked quietly, she felt as if they were being watching from all over.

"Yes, this is Mirkwood." Flora smiled at Larowen. Larowen thought Flora was entirely too happy to be at these formidable lands and said a silent prayer that she hadn't come all this way with Flora to find out this girl was really a little off her rocker. Flora pulled the chain that was hidden down the front of her dress out and a little whistle hung on the end, "Ready to go in?" Flora asked Larowen.

"About as ready as I will ever be." Larowen repeated her prayer and resisted the urge to turn her horse and race the other direction. Flora blew the whistle and no sound came out. Larowen waited silently as Flora blew once more, and again no sound came out.

"What is that?" Larowen asked.

"A whistle, we can't hear it, but the elves can." Flora explained.

"What if others can hear it who we don't want to know we're here?" Larowen asked nervously and looked around, another few minutes of this and she would turn tail and run.

"I don't think so, and even so the elves will coming too so I wouldn't worry too much." Flora laughed at Larowen's concerns, "You're far to worried".

"Yes, well, I really hope you know what you're talking about." Larowen fidgeted with the reins of her horse and pulled out her knife to make herself feel better.

After a few moments a man seemed to appear out of the air without a single sound.

"Who are you?" The man asked Flora and Larowen who hadn't even notice the man appear and nearly fell off her horse when he spoke.

"I'm Flora, mother of Nilhisie's twins and friend to Prince Legolas. This is Larowen she is a friend traveling with me." Flora spoke for the both of them. Larowen's eyes widened as she heard that Flora was a friend of the royal family.

"Lady Flora, there will be so many who will rejoice with your return, though I'm afraid grave news awaits you." The elf bowed to Flora and Larowen and motioned them to follow him into the woods. Larowen took a deep breath and fought back her nerves and followed the strange elf and Flora into the dark woods.


	2. Alone in a Crowd

Chapter Two

"Where are we going?" Larowen asked after following the elf for a quite a ways into the woods.

"To the palace." The elf replied. Larowen shook her head and hoped that her horse would just follow along so she wouldn't have to try and follow after the barely visible figure of the leading elf.

"Oh, stop worrying, Larowen, we are fine now." Flora smiled at Larowen.

"I heard it." Nilhisie grabbed Legolas's arm.

"Heard?" Legolas gave Nilhisie a strange look, he hadn't really heard anything the past few moments, he was deep in thought about a day long ago.

"The whistle. Legolas, I heard the whistle." Nilhisie jumped up and ran towards the door. Legolas sat for a moment staring at the door and jumped up to follow after his friend.

"Nilhisie! Wait!" Legolas called after Nilhisie. Legolas caught up with Nilhisie and the two sprinted towards the noise.

"Not too much further now." The elf promised the girls who were only dreaming of warm food and hot baths to follow. The elf suddenly stopped and motioned for the girls to stop as well. Suddenly the most un-efly sound came from the trees in front of the girls and suddenly two elves appeared before them.

"Nilhisie!" Flora screamed and jumped off her horse and rushed into Nilhisie's arms. Larowen sat, still astonished that elves just seemed to appear out of nowhere in these woods. Larowen looked around her suspiciously to see if any others had followed them.

"Oh, how rude of me," Flora let go of Nilhisie and turned to Larowen, "This is Larowen, she wondered to my home and we've been traveling together ever since. Legolas and Nilhisie bowed their greetings and smiled at the frightened girl.

"Larowen, this is Prince Legolas and his good friend Nilhisie." Flora introduced the two elves.

"Hello." Larowen nervously smiled back at the elves and gave a nod of her head, suddenly extremely aware of her dirty and tattered dress and her messy hair, she wished she could clean herself and present herself as a new woman. This was the first time she had ever met elves and it had been quite a whirlwind experience so far.

"I can't believe you're here." Nilhisie hugged Flora once again, afraid to let her go as if she might disappear.

"Nilhisie, the girls are surely hungry and tired, let's take them back to the palace and take care of them." The elf that had led the girls in reminded the boys.

"Oh, of course, come, come." Legolas laughed and lead all the way back to the palace.

"Why did you come back, Flora?" Nilhisie asked Flora on their way back.

"Well, Larowen showed up in our town one day and said she was on her way to Mirkwood. What a strange thing that was and I decided that I would led her here myself." Flora smiled at Nilhisie and took his hand.

"Let me led your horse for you." Nilhisie took the reins from Flora and kissed her on the forehead.

Legolas smiled at Larowen and shook his head at the two.

It wasn't long before the party reached the palace, Legolas immediately sent for food and warm baths to be drawn in readied rooms for the girls. Thranduil stood at the foot of the stairs and waited for Legolas to be done giving orders, "Goodness, that can't be Flora, can it?"

"King Thranduil, you knew I would come back." Flora approached the king and gave him a deep bow, "I'm so happy to be here again."

"I'm glad you are well, and Mirkwood is happy to have you once again." King Thranduil smiled and gave Flora a kiss on her cheek.

"Please, come in and eat with us, you and your friend must be starved." Thranduil motioned for the girls to head into the palace.

Larowen followed behind Flora taking in the site of the magnificent palace and the other elven homes nestle among the tall trees. Larowen tried not to stare at the elves she passed in the hallway but it was hard not to stare at them in their ornate robes and decorative hairstyles. Many of the elves smiled and nodded their greeting to the girls as well as bowing to the king and the prince. The group entered a nearly empty dining hall. Flora looked at the placement of the tables, it was the same as the last time she was here. The table she had sat at with Nilhisie, Legolas, they rest of their friends, and most of all Nuquer was empty of elves and Flora felt as though she could nearly cry seeing it there, she could almost see Nuquer sitting at the table once again.

"Flora?" A voice called from across the hall. Flora turned to see three familiar faces seated together, "It is you!" Three elves jumped up and ran over to Flora, "Thank the Valar, you're back!" The three girls embraced Flora in a group hug.

"Runil Elgolth, and Pelesar!" Flora hugged the girls back in excitement. Larowen stood awkwardly by as Flora was greeted by old friends, she was feeling more and more out of place with every passing second, the only thing that kept her from running back out was the fact that she wasn't the only other mortal here.


	3. There's Another

Chapter Three

"Little Flora! I am so glad you are back!" Runil stood back and held Flora out so she could see how she had changed.

"I'm so glad that you and the girls are here tonight, I was hoping you wouldn't have to hear that I was back from someone else." Flora smiled at her friends, "And I want to introduce you to someone, this is Larowen, we traveled here together." Flora introduced Larowen to the elves.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, is this your first time here?" Elgolth smiled and gave Larowen a bow.

"Yes, my first time meeting elves really." Larowen smiled at the maidens.

"Oh, how exciting, we're so glad you could be here." Pelesar gave her a welcoming hug. Larowen smiled at the elves, she couldn't help but feel welcome among these elves.

"Come sit with us, we are starving and we must eat something." Flora took Runil's hand and headed towards the nearest table, servants immediately starting bring dishes of a variety of foods for the hungry girls to eat. Legolas and Nilhisie sat down with the girls to eat.

"Prince Legolas, how are you?" Pelesar smiled at Legolas as he sat.

"Good, I'm good, especially Flora has returned." Legolas smiled at Flora who had made herself comfortable next to Nilhisie. Is wasn't long before the two girls were digging into their food, famished from their long journey and the little food they had packed with them.

"Flora, we need to talk after dinner, alone." Nilhisie whispered into Flora's ear. Flora looked at Nilhisie and nodded, she had some things to tell him herself.

The group ate and talked for a short while, but it was obvious Flora and Larowen were tired and couldn't take their minds off a warm bath and their awaiting beds.

"Come on girls, let's get you to your rooms." Legolas smiled and stood up to lead the girls to their rooms.

"Oh, good night girls, I will come to visit you tomorrow, I'm sure there is plenty for us to catch up with." Flora hugged each of the elves and followed Legolas.

"Oh, I'm so tired." Larowen yawned as she walked down what seemed many hallways and finally arrived at two rooms side by side. Larowen noticed a look passed between the two elves and Flora but Larowen thought better than to ask. Flora noticed the two rooms that they were set up in were the same rooms that she and Nuquer had stayed in the first time Flora had been in Mirkwood. Flora and Nilhisie said goodnight to Legolas and Larowen and went into Flora's room.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then." Legolas smiled at Larowen.

"Goodnight." Larowen smiled at Legolas, suddenly bashful when left alone with the dashing prince of Mirkwood.

"If you need anything, you can just look for a guard or servant, someone will help you. And Flora's next door so." Legolas smiled.

"Thanks. I better go take a warm bath and go to bed now, I'm positively exhausted." Larowen smiled and headed into her own rooms and she caught herself quite a few times that night thinking about the beautiful blonde prince.

"Flora, there are some things you need to know now you're back." Nilhisie turned respectfully as Flora unrobed and stepped into her hot bath.

"I need to tell you some things as well." Flora sunk into the steaming water and let out a content sigh.

"Go ahead." Nilhisie didn't quite know where to begin and putting off what he had to say seemed like a better idea.

"While I was gone, I met someone." Flora began without looking at Nilhisie. Nilhisie sat in silence for a moment.

"I did too, Flora." Nilhisie finally spoke up. Flora sat stunned for a moment; she had not even thought that he too would have met someone.

"Oh." Flora sat back in the water and let the thought sink in.

"Are you okay?" Nilhisie asked.

"Well," Flora sat for a moment and thought no, she wasn't fine. Yes, she had met someone but she wasn't there with him anymore, she was back here in Mirkwood and things had changed, "I guess so."

"Sorry, Flora, but I thought you were gone for a long time." Nilhisie tried to explain.

"Didn't take long for you to get over me did it?" Flora asked suddenly, her anger got the better of her in her exhausted state.

"I didn't think you were coming back. Things changed a lot around here and I wasn't planning on meeting anyone but Losenov introduced me to a friend of one of his friend's and we just," Nilhisie stopped.

"And what, Nilhisie? Forgot all about me and our sons?" Flora crossed her arms in and looked away, fighting against tears with all her strength.

"You met someone too!"

"Yes, but I left a place I thought was going to be my home, I left the man I loved, I left my children, I lost everyone I loved and cared about! What was I supposed to do? Spend the rest of my life alone?" Flora screamed in an outrage and suddenly the tears started to fall.

"Flora, Flora, please." Nilhisie leaned over to give Flora a hug.

"No!" Flora pushed Nilhisie away, "Get out! Leave me alone." Flora stood up in the tub and pointed towards her door. Nilhisie reached to hand her a towel but Flora whipped the towel away and threw it on the floor, "I said, get out!" Flora screamed once more and Nilhisie gave up the battle and headed towards her door. After Flora heard her door shut she sat back in the tub and began to cry, would anything in her life ever go right for her?


	4. A Mortal Ruckus

Chapter Four

Flora grabbed her towel off the floor and dried herself off in a hurry, she was still furious with Nilhisie and the jealousy was eating at her heart. A knock on the door broke her out of her fury and she kicked a few pillows before trying to compose herself before answering the door.

"Yes?" Flora opened the door to find Larowen standing outside.

"I heard yelling and I just though maybe you'd like someone to talk to." Larowen offered politely. Flora was about to thank her and kindly decline but the tears started flowing and she nearly collapsed in Larowen's arms.

"Oh, come, come, let's sit down." Larowen led the sobbing Flora inside her room and shut the door behind them, "There, there." Larowen held Flora in her arms and patted her back while she sobbed, "Tell me what's wrong, just spill all your feelings and cry as much as you need to, I'm here for you." Larowen sat on the bed and put her arm around Flora.

"Legolas." Nilhisie stood in the door of Legolas's room.

"You need to talk?" Legolas guessed correctly.

"Yes." Nilhisie shuffled into the room and stood in a daze for a moment.

"I'm guessing you told Flora about her then?" Legolas sat in a chair and waited for the quiet Nilhisie to speak up.

"Well, I didn't get to tell her much. I told her I meet someone and she just lost it." Nilhisie recalled Flora's angry shouts and sat across from Legolas, "But, you know, she said that she had met someone too." Nilhisie said defensively.

"But, she lost everything she had, Nilhisie, you can't expect her not to seek comfort in someone." Legolas pointed out so diligently.

"That's not the point!" Nilhisie exclaimed. Legolas sat in silence, Nilhisie was obviously still too upset over the matter to act rationally at the moment, "She left me here, with our two sons and she expected me not to look for someone else either?" Nilhisie sulked.

"I know. It's tough for both of you. The thing you need to ask yourself is, do you still care for her?" Legolas asked.

"Of course I care about her, she is the mother of my sons." Nilhisie sighed.

"That's not what I meant, do you care about her for her?"

"I care about her. It's just," Nilhisie paused, "things have changed. She's changed."

"She's changed? How?" Legolas pushed Nilhisie for information.

"She looks older." Nilhisie tried to explain, "I saw her today and at first I was so glad she was back but then I realized that she is a mortal, in just one year she has changed so much and I just saw her changing like that for the next 70 years or so until she is dead." Nilhisie put his head in his hands and sighed once more, "I don't think I can deal with that. The death." Nilhisie looked up at Legolas.

"I understand." Legolas nodded.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Larowen asked after Flora had explained the complicated situation to Larowen about her previous trip to Mirkwood and the tragedy that ended the happiest time in her life.

"A little." Flora nodded.

"So, tomorrow you are going to talk to Nilhisie then?" Larowen wiped the few last tears from Flora's face.

"Yes, I will tell him that I left the man I met when I came here and I want to stay here if I'm allowed and be with my sons and hopefully with him." Flora said defiantly.

"Good, now let's lay down and try to relax so you can get some rest." Larowen blew out the candles next to the bed and snuggled under the covers next to Flora.

"Thanks, Larowen, you're a good friend." Flora gave Larowen's hand a friendly squeeze before closing her eyes to try and fall asleep.

"I'm glad you think so." Larowen whispered into the dark room and closed her own eyes.

"What do you think Thranduil?" Sauros asked as he paced back and forth in front of a roaring fire.

"I'm glad she is back, I just think it is too soon and emotions are still high from the tragedies of that summer." Thranduil sat thoughtfully in his chair.

"And this new girl, Larowen?" Sauros turned to face Thranduil.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Thranduil shook his head.

"Where is she from? Do we know?" Sauros asked thoughtfully.

"I thought she was from the same town as Flora?"

"No, Flora said she showed up at her home one day, I think she is from somewhere else." Sauros sat next to Thranduil in front of the fire.

"I just hope we don't have another case of unplanned parenting. And gods forbid it be with someone else in this palace, especially my son Legolas."

"You think Legolas has feelings for Larowen?"

"No, no feelings." Thranduil shook his head, "Not yet at least. I think he just may start seeking female companionship again, especially now that Flora has returned to Nilhisie."

"Well now, Nilhisie did have a busy summer romancing some of the maidens." Sauros pointed out.

"Yes, but I think it was to stop the pain from having Flora gone." Thranduil took a sip of his wine, there were far too many things going on in his kingdom that he did not like. Far too much activity for his taste. And mortals running around causing a ruckus didn't help things at all.


	5. The Twin's Departure

Chapter Five

"Legolas?" Thranduil knocked on Legolas's door early the next morning. Legolas opened his eyes groggily; he hadn't been able to sleep well the night before and grunted his acknowledgement that his father could enter. "Still asleep then are you?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes." Legolas sat up in his bed and shook the sleep from his head, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes." Thranduil walked languidly across Legolas's slightly messy room, "I just wanted to ask a few things about your friends." Thranduil turned back towards Legolas who has slowly crawling out of his plush bed and towards his wardrobe.

"Nilhisie?" Legolas asked.

"No, Flora and uh," Thranduil had a momentary lapse of the other girls name and mentally scolded himself for forgetting, "Larowen."

"What about them?"

"Well, I didn't expect Flora to return here so soon, though I always knew she would come back." This statement surprised Legolas as he had thought that Thranduil had never given much thought to Flora after she had left. "I assume she will be staying for a while, maybe make this place her home next to her sons, who if she allows, I would still like to raise as my own." Thranduil paused and pulled open the drapes that covered the large windows in Legolas's room letting in the streaming sunlight. "I understand she traveled here to assist Larowen and it's her I want to ask about, why did Larowen want to come here?" Thranduil looked over the quiet gardens in the center of his palace, his wife had been so adamant about keeping those gardens a quiet and calming center to the palace.

"I don't really know all of it, but she is looking for someone." Legolas answered.

"Looking for who?"

"I don't know, I haven't really had a chance to talk to her really." Legolas pulled on clean clothes and began brushing his mused hair. Thranduil stood, thinking for a moment and nodded his head.

"Well, whoever she is looking for, let me know, so I can help her find them." Thranduil headed towards the door, "Oh, and, Legolas, maybe you should keep an eye on Nilhisie and Flora. I don't think Nilhisie's friend will be too happy that she has returned." Thranduil gave Legolas a warning and stepped out the door.

Legolas sighed as he thought about Nilhisie's current love. Why Nilhisie had chosen this girl to court was beyond him. Legolas finished plaiting his hair and grabbed his bow and his quiver and headed out the door, he need time alone to think about the situation and to clear his head.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Elrond called to his two sons.

"Father?" Elrohir poked his head around his bedroom door where he and Elladan were talking.

"I am sending you to Mirkwood." Elrond stepped into the room with his two sons.

"Really?" Elladan asked happily.

"Yes, I need a message given to Thranduil and you two have done very well in your training, you may have a little holiday with your friend." Elrond smiled, knowing he was making his sons very happy.

"When do we leave?" Elladan asked.

"As soon as you please." Elrond handed Elrohir, the more rational of the two a letter to be delivered to Thranduil.

"Get ready, Elrohir, we leave right away!" Elladan nearly ran to his wardrobe and starting pulling out the few garments and other necessities he would need.

"I guess that answers that question, thank you, father." Elrohir smiled at his father and couldn't help but laugh at his excited twin and left to pack his own things.

Legolas had been at the archery fields for nearly an hour alone when he decided to practice in the woods. He headed towards the stream to find a suitable target to practice at. He crouched behind a rock and waited for an animal to pass by. He waited for a while concentrating on the land in front of him without movement, finally he heard a noise and silently readied his bow and took aim. The sun peaked through the leaves and blinded Legolas with its brightness for just a moment as the animal making the noise stepped out into the small clearing. Legolas gasped, he thought he was seeing a ghost. A girl in a red robe stood in the clearing surrounded by the brilliant sunlight, for a spilt second Legolas thought he was looking at Nuquer again. The sun was hidden once again by the clouds and the leaves and Legolas saw he was looking at Larowen, not Nuquer in a red robe.

"Legolas! You scared me." Larowen let out a sigh of relief as Legolas stood up.

"I'm sorry, I was out here hunting and I thought you were a deer or something." Legolas shoved his arrow back in his quiver and his bow and stepped towards Larowen.

"I was just out wandering, I didn't sleep well last night and I wanted to walk to clear my head. Sorry I interrupted you." Larowen smiled.

"I was doing the same thing, just archery instead of walking." Legolas smiled back, "Want to head back towards the palace?" Legolas offered his arm to Larowen and the two headed back towards the castle.

"What?" An elf maiden turned sharply towards an unexpecting group of elves eating their food, "Who is back?"

"Lady Flora is back in Mirkwood, have you not heard?" An elf answered the girls questions.

"When?" The maiden asked sharply.

"She arrived last night with a maiden named Larowen."

"Another mortal?" The maiden demanded again impatiently.

"Yes." The elf answered and turned back to his food with a look to his companions as the elf maiden marched off.

"Maladrieal, are you okay?" The maiden's friend, Pelegrien asked as the two walked away.

"No, I am not okay, that Flora wench is back." Maladrieal snapped at her friend.

"Maladrieal, you and Nilhisie have been together all summer, are you worried?" Pelegrien put her hand on her friend's shoulder to try and comfort her but was only rewarded by having her hand slapped away. Maladrieal found Legolas sitting with Larowen at their usual table and walked over.

"Legolas, where is Nilhisie?" Maladrieal demanded without so much as a good morning. Legolas looked up at Maladrieal and shrugged, "Who are you?" Maladrieal demanded of Larowen as she looked over at the girl. Larowen sat frozen for a moment; Maladrieal was a sight to behold with her flowing stark blonde hair and angular features. Larowen was taken by Maladrieal's sharp beauty.

"This is Larowen, a friend of Flora's." Legolas answered for the tongue-tied Larowen.

"So, she is back then?" Maladrieal crossed her arms and frowned. Larowen thought of all the stories she had heard as a child and thought Maladrieal could possibly be the real life version of every angry goddess she had ever been told about with her tall lithe build and icy blue eyes.

"Yes, Lady Flora is back." Legolas smiled, knowing he was making Maladrieal that much angrier about it.

Just as Maladrieal was about to say something else Nilhisie entered the room and Maladrieal stalked off towards him. Pelegrien flashed Legolas and Larowen an unfriendly look and followed after her friends.

"Who is that?" Larowen asked after the elf had left.

"Nilhisie's friend, Maladrieal and her friend Pelegrien." Legolas shook his head, "Probably two of the most beautiful elves you'll ever meet but certainly not the friendliest and no offense to you but they aren't so keen on mortals." Legolas gave Larowen a sympathetic look.

Nilhisie headed over to Legolas and Larowen with Maladrieal at his side.

"Good morning, Legolas, Larowen." Nilhisie smiled and sat down across from Larowen. Legolas looked at Larowen and rolled his eyes at the two elven beauties who stuck their noses up at having to eat with a mortal. Larowen was just beginning to imagine what would happen if Flora came in now but was interrupting in her musing when Flora did happen on the scene.

"Flora." Nilhisie looked up at Flora who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Nilhisie." Flora said back in an icy tone and sat next to Larowen who was beginning to think it might be a good deal safer to leave now.

"So, you're Flora." Maladrieal sized Flora up and took in her dark hair and simple good looks.

"Who wants to know?" Flora threw back at Maladrieal in a tone to match.

"I want to know, that's who." Maladrieal narrowed her eyes and gave Flora a challenging look.

"That's nice." Flora mimicked the look and added, "But I really don't care."

"Flora!" A happy voice sang out across the hall and the tension at the table was broken as Runil headed towards Flora.

"Runil, come join us for breakfast." Flora waved Runil over.

"I'm glad I caught you this morning." Runil gave Flora a hug and Larowen as well and looked at the rest of the table, she realized Maladrieal and Pelegrien were joining the group for breakfast and gave both of the elves an unwelcome look.

"Runil." Maladrieal greeted her in the same tone she had reserved for Flora. Runil didn't say anything in return just a tight smile and made herself comfortable next to Flora.

"Well, I think I'm about done with my breakfast. Anyone care to join me for a walk?" Legolas asked while looking at Larowen and Flora specifically.

"I'd love to go for a walk." Larowen stood up speedily followed shortly by Flora and Runil who were more than happy to leave Nilhisie with his two unpleasant companions.


	6. Another Introduction

Chapter Six

"Nilhisie?" Maladrieal turned towards Nilhisie.

"Yes?" Nilhisie put his arm around Maladrieal and popped a few grapes in his mouth.

"Why is _she_ back?" Maladrieal demanded.

"She?" Nilhisie looked confused for a moment then realized who Maladrieal was talking about, "Oh, Flora?"

"Yes, _her_." Maladrieal drummed her slender fingers impatiently on the table.

"Uh, she's here with Larowen." Nilhisie shrugged.

"Yeah, well, why is that other mortal here than?" Maladrieal crossed her arms and shot a look to Pelegrien who rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't know I haven't even really talked to them since they've been here." Nilhisie kissed Maladrieal on the cheek and ate a few more grapes.

"Good. Keep it that way." Maladrieal warned Nilhisie before leaving with Pelegrien.

Nilhisie sighed and looked around at the nearly empty hall wandering how well Legolas and the girls would take this turn of events.

"We're almost there Elrohir!" Elladan called happily to his brother.

"Yes, Elladan, I know, we have been here before." Elrohir laughed at his brother's childlike excitement.

"Halt!" A Mirkwood guard stopped the twins.

"Greetings from Rivendell. It's Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons." Elrohir answered to the guard before the guard had a chance to ask.

"All right, you know how to get to the palace." The guard nodded to the twins for them to pass.

"I can't wait to beat Legolas in archery this time." Elladan smiled hopefully.

"Good luck with that brother, we know he beats you every time." Elrohir gave Elladan a wicked smile.

"Oh, just you want until this time." Elladan smiled happily to himself.

"Elrond's twins?" An elf called to the two as they neared the palace.

"Yes, Saeros how are you old man?" Elladan smiled at Thranduil's advisor and a friendly elf to be around.

"Oh, the same as always." Saeros smiled at the twins and walked towards them, "Let me call someone to take your horses." Saeros beckoned for a guard to grab the twin's horses and take them to the stable. "What brings you two here?"

"Our father sent us a message for Thranduil and it's our little vacation to bring in the new year." Elrohir explained.

"Well, prince Legolas will be pleased to see you." Saeros walked with the brothers to entrance of the palace.

"Elrohir, Elladan. You're here. In Mirkwood." Thranduil stopped in his tracks at the entrance as the twins were just walking up the steps. Thranduil couldn't mask his surprise at their arrival.

"Greetings Thranduil, how are you?" Elrohir smiled at Thranduil's surprise, it was only to be expected after their last visit to Mirkwood.

"Uh, um, well, welcome." Thranduil cleared his throat and shook away his surprise enough to greet the brothers.

"Where's the prince?" Elladan asked suddenly. Thranduil couldn't help but laugh at Elladan's question.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere." Thranduil shook his head and motioned for the brothers to go ahead and make themselves at home, as they usually do.

"Losenov, I don't know about Nilhisie anymore." Legolas confided in his friend as the two practiced with their swords in the palace's private training room.

"I know, ever since he started courting that she-witch he hasn't been the same at all." Losenov agreed.

"I just can't understand why he is still with her. She is the most unpleasant elf I have ever met." Losenov frowned at the thought of courting Maladrieal himself.

"Legolas?" Flora called to Legolas from the doorway.

"Flora, come on in." Legolas called to Flora.

"Am I interrupting?" Flora came in the room and waved to Losenov.

"Flora, I'm glad you're back." Losenov gave Flora a hug.

"Oh, thanks, Losenov, I'm glad to be back." Flora was heartened by Losenov's greeting after the unfriendly verbal sparring with Maladrieal earlier that morning.

"How have you been?" Losenov gave Flora's hand a friendly squeezed and stepped back.

"I'm doing all right." Flora smiled and turned to Legolas, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was trying to hide from pretty much everyone." Flora explained.

"Yeah, this morning wasn't exactly the most welcoming was it?" Legolas smiled apologetically at Flora.

"Don't tell me you met Maladrieal?" Losenov guessed correctly.

"How did you guess?" Flora laughed.

"Well, let's just say she's enough to ruin anyone's day. Beautiful or not." Losenov shook his head, "I swear she's a witch." Flora laughed at that comment and sat on the bench behind her.

"When did they start courting?" Flora asked curiously.

"Probably about a month or so after you left." Legolas sighed, remembering the day quite vividly. Flora didn't say anything but she was hurt that it was so soon after she had left. Legolas gave Flora a sympathetic look, he could guess what she was thinking, he couldn't imagine being with someone only a month after Nuquer had gone. The three sat in silence for a moment and suddenly a loud call broke their silence.

"Prince Legolas!" Legolas turned towards the hallway, that voice sounded familiar but it took Legolas a moment to place it. "Hey! Prince of Mirkwood! Where are you?" The voice called again and it clicked in Legolas's mind. Losenov recognized it as well and both ran towards the door.

"Elladan?" Legolas called.

"Prince boy!" Elladan came bounding in the room with Elrohir hot on his heels to give Legolas a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas hugged both of the twins and asked in disbelief.

"Visiting, what else?" Elladan laughed and hugged Losenov as well, "And who is this?" Elladan turned toward Flora who was still sitting watching the greetings.

"Oh, Elladan, Elrohir this is Flora." Legolas introduced Flora to the twins.

"Nice to meet you Flora." Elrohir nodded his head and smiled at Flora.

"Nice to meet you two, as well." Flora blushed at the attention from the dashing twins.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you two here. Things have been a little different lately." Legolas smiled and motioned for the group to head towards the door, "Let's go chat in my room." Legolas led the group back to his room.

"I can't believe you two are here, it's great." Legolas smiled as he shut his door behind him.

"I know, I was surprised when our father told us we could come." Elladan laughed.

"Flora, how do you know Legolas?" Elrohir asked Flora.

"I'm Nuquer's sister." Flora answered.

q


End file.
